


Plans

by 0The_Girl_In_The_Back0



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, One-Shot, Testosterone, Writing Prompt, court tension, feysand is everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0The_Girl_In_The_Back0/pseuds/0The_Girl_In_The_Back0
Summary: At a high lord meeting, Feyre prevents Rhys from attacking.Prompt: One day in class you decide to scream something in your head to catch mind readers. As you do, you see your crush flinch.





	Plans

It was a long ass day. And that was putting it kindly. Rhys and her woke up  _ before _ dawn to travel with the rest of the inner circle all the way  _ to _ Dawn for a damned meeting between the high lords. Ever since the war, they had been working out everything. The war was two years ago. The travel itself was nothing, they just winnowed in. But some ass decided to make the meeting start at the break of dawn, as if that were a smart idea. Beron was late, as was his fashion since he had no interest in the people of Prythian. So here Feyre was, sitting with seven other high lords who think too much with their pride. Even Rhys.

“If you think that, we might as well get rid of the courts all together! Have the bloody Night Couple rule Prythian!” Beron’s eyes flashed and he looked around the room, daring someone to agree.

“The courts are fine, Beron.” Rhys said calmly, but Feyre could feel his patience wearing thin. “I’m just saying we need to stop separating High Fae and lesser faeries. We’re all the damn same in the end.”

“They’re called the lesser fae for a reason, Rhysand.” Beron’s tone was harsh, like a wolf fighting for dominance. “They’re not as powerful or intelligent as us High Fae.” Cass stood at that, hands twitching.

“You watch your mouth.”

“Look at you, you damned oversized bat. You have to have siphons just to control your power.” He was taunting him, baiting him.

“Cassian’s power alone can wipe out everyone in this room in the matter of an instant. So I suggest you tread carefully lest I take my court and let him.” Rhys’ eyes began to glow and his hands began emanating his dark power.

She had to do something before this situation got any worse. So she did the only thing she could think of.

_ FUCK! _

Rhys jerked in surprise, not quite expecting a mentally shouted expletive in the midst of all his anger. Beron’s brows twitched with confusion. Rhys turned to look at her, the corners of his lips hardly staying in place. He shook his head and turned back to the High Lord of the Autumn Court.

“Cass, sit down,” he said, putting on an aura of calm.  _ Thank you for that, but did you have to shout?  _ “Tarquin agrees with me, as does Kallias and Helion. We’ve come a damn long way, Beron, and we can afford to stop segregating our people.

_ Just trying to declare what I want to do tonight.  _ She hid her smirk when he swallowed thickly.

“Do it with your court if you wish, Rhysand, but you are blinding yourself to the dangers of letting faeries as weak as the lesser fae into positions of power.”

“I feel it’s more dangerous to have Fae like you in positions of power, Beron.”

“Alright,” Helion said suddenly. “I think that’s enough for today. I don’t know about you, but I could eat.” He stood and, somehow, tension managed to ease throughout the room.

_ I think I agree with your plans. _


End file.
